CW's Constantine
by Soron66
Summary: This takes place after season 5 of LoT. Constantine's now on his own & has a new enemy 2 deal with. He encounters new allies in this, and eventually, they will form a League when the world goes Dark. I own nothing from DC. Just the overall plot of this story. it's based on Constantine: The Hellblazer. discontinued, but this is up 4 adoption. Pls alter 2 fit current LoT canon.


Episode 1: Gubernator

_My name is John Constantine. Exorcist by trade, and the one man that will do whatever it takes to fight the darkness. There's a lot more than angels and demons out there, and not all of them are as sweet as candy. About three years ago, I botched up an exorcism in Newcastle. It damned my soul in the process. To save my soul, I have to stand between the darkness and the light. I have to be the first line of defense against all that goes bump in the night. I have to become The Hellblazer._

**517 a.d**

Standing on the castle walls of Camelot was a man with blonde hair and a beard. This man was King Arthur, and right next to him stood his beautiful wife, Guinevere.

"I didn't think Camelot would have a moment of peace," Arthur said after a while of silence.

"Well, we do now," Guinevere said as she pulled him towards her, "So, what will you do? Besides the day to day kingly duties, of course."

"Oh, I don't know," Arthur said before he suddenly picked Guinevere up bridal style causing her to cry out.

Guinevere was about to speak, but before she could something screeched in the distance.

Arthur gently lowered her down as he stared towards where the screech had come from. In the distance, a dark mass had formed, but he couldn't tell what it was. The knights also on the castle wall gathered next to Arthur to stare out. Not only that but Merlin herself appeared. She came to a stop next to Arthur.

"What threatens us now?" Arthur asked without looking at her.

"I have heard that screech once before," Merlin said grimly, "and what follows it is the most monstrous of monsters. Giant spiders. When I encountered it, it had turned an entire village into its nest."

"How do we fight it?" Arthur asked as he finally looked at her.

"We can neither fight nor run from it," Merlin said with an even grimmer expression.

"Then what do we do?" Arthur asked more than a little worried as he looked back towards the advancing mass.

In response, Merlin slammed her staff's bottom on the ground and a golden light blasted from it till it created a dome of energy around the castle.

"We can only hold out," Merlin replied with most of her attention centered on what she was doing, "and I don't know how long I can keep them at bay."

**About midday…**

The giant spiders had been pounding on the energy dome constantly, and Merlin was having a tough time holding the force field up. However, just before she had lost concentration the spiders had suddenly all burst into flames.

As the energy dome vanished, the knights watched as the spiders spazzed out before dying.

"Hello, my dear brother," said a voice above them. They all looked up to see Morgan Le Fay astride a manticore.

"What do you want, Morgan?!" Arthur demanded.

"The sword of course," Morgan said as if it was obvious, "Now if you want to protect your people, give it to me."

"The sword came to me because I am worthy to be king!" Arthur shouted, "You never were, so you can't handle its power. If I give it to you, you will be consumed by it and become even eviler."

"I gave you a chance to be a good king," Morgana said angrily as she formed a fireball in her right hand, "However, you chose your sword over your people."

She then launched it, and when it landed the knights hurried into action.

"You," Arthur said as he grabbed the arm of one knight. The knight turned towards Arthur with confusion.

"Hide Excalibur at once," Arthur said with an urgent tone, "She can NOT get her hands on it."

The knight nodded his head before he ran off while Arthur and Guinevere both hurried to where the javelin launchers were. However, just as they got into the courtyard they began to slow down.

"Arthur," Guinevere gasped as she saw him slowly turning to stone. Arthur turned to look back at her and saw the same thing. The next second later, the entire kingdom except for the knight named Jason Blood had become statues.

**The Present**

It's been a while since John last saw the Legends. They were a bunch of losers like himself, but they managed to make themselves heroes. However, after a while, John had to leave the team. He wasn't much for time travel, and he was needed on Earth. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself and what he told them. The reality is if he stayed one or all of them would die. It was mere luck that Nate had come back from the dead. John was now on a street with his trench coat flapping behind him as he walked and a lit cigarette in his mouth. Unknown to him, something followed him and watched him from the sky. This something looked more along the lines of a manticore. A beast with a lion's head, a lion's body, and dragon-esque wings.

"_John,"_ said a voice belonging to the ghost of Gary "Gaz" Lester, _"I need to-"_

"Save it, Gaz," John grunted, "I'm not in the mood for your junkie desires."

"_I'm not talking about drugs, John,"_ said Gaz irked, _"Zed-"_

"I thought I told you to never mention her name after what you did to her!" John said furiously as he rounded on Gary.

"_John," _Gary tried.

"Piss off!" John snapped as he turned around and walked off, "I have zero desire to talk to a bloody ghost."

At that, Gary disappeared and John was left alone to walk in silence. John soon stopped in front of a store that had tv screens behind some glass, and they were showing the events that transpired at Heyworld. That is when the manticore-like beast swooped down and yanked him from the ground. He was so surprised, he cried out which allowed his cigarette to fall out of his mouth and onto the sidewalk below.

"Oh, great!" John said sarcastically as he looked up to see the beast, "I've been nabbed by a bloody Manticore!"

The manticore let out a roar before it sped up its flight. The path seemed to be taking them to merry ol' London.

John prepared to say a spell, but before he could they were suddenly in the courtyard of a castle. The Manticore dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground before it landed not far behind him.

"So," John said as he pushed himself up, "Your bloody master is here, then, is he?"

He looked around and saw that the castle looked to be in perfect condition… minus the fact, there were statues of soldiers everywhere. They all looked to be in the middle of a battle too. Some were at javelin launchers, some had bows and arrows in hand, and some were in the process of running.

"So," said a silky feminine voice from above, "This is who you found? You searched throughout time, and this is the best mage you could find?"

John looked up to see a woman that looked like Lana Parilla in a black dress with a crown nestled in her long black straight hair. She was incredibly attractive. She stood on a balcony that more than likely led to the king or queen's room.

"Who the bloody hell are you, and why did you have your pet nab me?!" John demanded as he glared at the woman.

"I am Morgan," the woman replied, "The rightful Queen of Camelot."

"This is Camelot?" John asked as he looked around, "Looks to be more like some random castle used in a Monty Python film."

"What you say confounds me," the woman now known as Morgan, "but it matters little. I brought you here for a reason, little man."

"Only little cause you're standing on a balcony!" John said irked, "Now, if you want to have a chat, come down and talk like a normal person."

"Or, are you too scared?" John asked as an afterthought. He smirked as Morgan stared at him coldly before she vanished in a swirl of purple smoke.

"You'd do well not to antagonize me," Morgan said as soon as she returned in a swirl of purple smoke a foot away from John, "Especially, if you want to be returned home alive and in one piece."

John had an urge to punch her lights out, but he knew that if he did the Manticore would attack him. He also knew that he had to play along if he wanted to get home. However, he fully intended to make his way home instead of believing what Morgan said. After all, Arthurian lore indicates she's one of the worst magical villains known to mankind. He was in no way going to believe anything except that she would kill him if he didn't do her dirty work… albeit temporarily.

"What did you bring me here for anyway?" John asked, "and I don't mean the vague 'for a reason' response you gave."

Morgan looked at him for a few minutes before she turned around and began walking. She didn't say anything, but John could tell she wanted him to follow and so he did. They walked in silence for a while, but eventually, they reached a room.

"What I need you for is behind this door," Morgan said cryptically, "and once you go in, you shall not leave till your task is complete."

John didn't have a chance to reply as he suddenly found himself inside the room. To an outside observer, it'd look like he vanished in purple smoke and reappeared via purple smoke. When John looked around, he saw a man on a table with a very serious animal bite… probably given by the Manticore. The man had long brown hair, a brown beard, was fairly well-muscled, and was naked.

"So," said John as he slowly walked forward, "what could she want with you?"

"Ex… cal… ibur," the man wheezed as he was still conscious even though he didn't look it.

"The sword of Arthur," John said with an eye-roll, "Of course she does. Every evil king or queen would want the unbeatable blade."

"However, how exactly are you connected to it?" John asked.

"Hid… it… for… Arthur," the man wheezed.

"Smart," John said approvingly, "but unfortunately, I'm going to have to get the information out of you one way or another if I'm going to go home."

"Never… tell… you," the man wheezed somehow sternly and with resolve.

"Oh, you don't need to tell me," John said as he clasped his hands and rolled his eyes while closing his eyelids.

"O dea ex Memoriam," John chanted, "Dona mihi aditum ad mentem huius mortalis. Moneta gradus, quaeso! Liceat mihi quaerere de responsa accessum ad exitus vestri in me quaerere."

As soon as he had finished his spell, he opened his eyes and they were glazed over. However, he wasn't blind. He could see more than any mortal man ever could. He was inside of the dying soldier's mind.

"Blimey," John said as he floated in a void with various windows into random memories, "you've got a lot of cowboys in here."

John spent several minutes walking and peering into windows. It felt like he'd never find it, but suddenly everything around him shifted and he was suddenly in a forest and front of him was a rope bridge. With a sigh, John took a step forward. However, when he stepped into the bridge… he fell through.

_The wanker's subconscious must be protecting his mind,_ John thought as he pulled out a match, struck it and drew in the air. Suddenly, he landed on a flaming platform. A second later, the scene switched and he found himself back at Camelot.

"Why'd you bring me here?" John asked out loud, "You know that Camelot is no longer the safest place."

"He didn't bring you here," said a voice behind John. The Hellblazer turned around to see a man with a golden helmet, cape, a dark blue leather jacket, dark blue leather pants, and golden leather gloves and boots. The man's eyes happened to be glowing gold too.

"I have that helmet yours back at the millhouse," John said recognizing the helmet. He then flashed back to the day he brought Liv Aberdine to her father's place.

"I know," the man replied.

"How do you know that?" John asked with narrowed eyes, "You're not just some external force that forced your way into my mind, are you?"

"No," the man said as he walked down the stairs from the castle wall, "I brought you here so that I might speak with you."

"What about?" John asked, "Your desire for me to hand your helmet off to a museum?"

"No," the man shook his head as he came to a stop in front of John, "The helmet is much safer in the millhouse than a museum."

Before John could speak, the man turned around and thrust out a hand. That hand caused a glowing golden window to appear. It began showing random images of events that never occurred but still could.

"If you locate the sword of kings," the man said as the window showed Morgan astride a horse with Excalibur in hand and Britannia in a worse shape than the Dark Ages, "Morgan, or Morgana Le Fay, will bring chaos upon Albion and the world you come from will be no more."

"If I don't find the blasted blade, she will kill me!" John countered, "I have no other choice!"

"That is where you're wrong," the man shook his head, "The man you are prying into the mind of… his fate is bound to yours."

"Aye," John agreed, "If I find the blade, he'll be of no use and the witch will just kill him."

"True," the man said as he showed a different image. This one of the demon Etrigan, "but that is not the outcome I speak of. This is."

"That's one of the worst demons known to the magical realm," John said with narrowed eyes, "How are that man and I connected to that… thing?"

"It is simple," the man said as he turned to John, "you make Etrigan and the dying knight into one being."

"You're asking me to curse a man and damn myself even further?!" John exclaimed angrily.

"It is the only way that you can defy Morgana and survive," the man replied bluntly.

John tried to think of a way he could reject the idea, but he concluded that the man was right.

"Who the hell are you?" John asked.

"I'm a Lord of Order," the man replied cryptically as the image suddenly began to fade and be changed, "and we shall meet again John Constantine."

"Oh?" John asked not very thrilled, "When might that be?!"

"When the days become dark and a league is formed," the man replied faintly, "If you take the right course of action, that will be our fated reunion."

Suddenly, John was back on his flaming platform and he was looking over a battlefield. It involved soldiers with glowing devices on their heads and some people he recognized.

"Squire?" John said surprised. Suddenly, an arrow flew through his flaming platform causing him to lose focus and fall to the ground below. He groaned as he got to his feet. As soon as he did, he saw both opposing armies turn to him.

"Oh, great," John said sarcastically, "this is just bloody perfect."

"You shouldn't have come here, stranger," said a strong woman in armor astride a knight. This is the same Guinevere from Legends of Tomorrow season 2.

"We will protect Camelot from all its enemies," said the head warrior with the blue glowing device. This is King Arthur, but the original actor replaced by Josh Dallas.

"You cannot win," said the voice of Sara Lance who was wearing attire from this time.

"Excalibur shall remain protected," said the voice of Ray Palmer in a teched-out suit of medieval armor.

"If you want it," said the voice of Nate in attire designed for the era and completely steeled up.

"You're going to burn," said the voice of Mick Rory.

John looked at everyone and realized that the wounded knight was so resolved to keep Excalibur hidden, that he would rather let all of his memories be killed off one by one rather than allowing John to find it.

**With Morgana Le Fay…**

Morgan sat in her dressing room and looking in a mirror to see what John was doing. However, he was just standing there and it's been hours. Morgan was getting impatient.

"What is taking so long?!" Morgan exclaimed angrily. She then got up from her chair and began her way to the room she had locked John in.

When she got down to the room, she unlocked the door with a flick of her hand. She had used magic to lock the door. She then grabbed the doorknob, but as soon as she had it exploded outward. She was launched backward and skidded on the ground. She pushed herself up and widened her eyes in fear. Stomping out of the room was a big yellow-skinned demon with horns on his forehead, swamp-monster fins for ears, glowing red eyes, a blue cape, red long-sleeved leather jacket with black bands that have silver spikes on it located just under the elbows, red leather shorts, and red leather boots. In his hand was a flaming scimitar.

"D-d-d-demon!" Morgan shrieked as she scrambled away from the beast.

"Remember," said John as he walked up to stand beside the demon, "Leave the bitch to me. You go after the monster."

"I know what has to be done," the demon growled, "and it will be very fun. You deal with this whore, and stop being such a bore."

It then charged towards the courtyard leaving John and Morgan alone in the hallway.

"You," Morgan said as she stood up having recovered from her fear of Etrigan, "You summoned a demon instead of doing what I wanted!"

"Demon or no demon," John said as he brought a cigarette to his mouth and lit it, "I'd have screwed you over anyway."

"You what?!" Morgan shouted.

"You see," John said as he lowered the cigarette, "There's no way in hell I'm giving you access to Excalibur. I know the kind of person you are, and you would never be worthy of it."

"And you are?" Morgan asked coldly as a fireball prepared to grow in her palm.

"Not even close," John admitted, "I'm just as damned to Hell as you are. The difference is, I intend to take as many unholy bastards as I can with me."

"Nobody that has ever crossed me came out the victor," Morgan said as the fireball formed.

"If you want to fight," John said as he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, "you should know. I'm a nasty piece of work."

At that, Morgan threw the fireball at John. However, John ducked and rolled to avoid the blast. As he stood to his feet he grabbed his cigarette's ash and threw it at Morgan.

"Qui reformabit flamma perierat, et ponere manum meam illud Innocentiae In Grano harenae!" John said as he stood up. Suddenly, the fireball that Morgana had thrown reformed in his hand. Suddenly, the woman collapsed and fell unconscious with her eyes still open.

"Mitte ad Mittens!" John shouted as he launched the fireball at her. She was sent flying backward through the air till she skidded to the floor. She slowly got up and summoned a giant fireball between her hands. She then launched it with an angry shout.

"Omnia adusta gelu refrigerat," John muttered to himself right before the giant fireball hit him. However, to her shock, the fireball didn't do anything except for singeing a few hairs. The spell he used had sent out an aura of ice which took the brunt of the impact.

She then vanished in a swirl of smoke and reappeared right behind him.

As soon as he turned around, she thrust her hand into his chest.

"You can not win against me," Morgan sneered, "I am far more powerful than you."

However, when she pulled back her hand suddenly stopped. She tried pulling again, but it didn't work.

"What's going on?!" Morgan demanded, "Why can't I pull your heart out?!"

"You're not the first one to try that tactic," John smirked, "I cast a harmless protection spell to keep anyone from ripping my heart out."

Suddenly, he plunged his right hand into her chest and squeezed. That caused her to cry out in pain.

"Did you do the same?" John asked before he wrenched his hand out. Inside of his hand was a glowing human heart. However, it was pure black. "Guess not."

"You wouldn't," Morgan said as John squeezed again, "It'll darken your heart even more than it already is."

"So be it," John said as he squeezed HARD. Morgan slowly fell to the ground, and when she was prone John opened his hand allowing sand to fall. That sand used to be a human heart, which belonged to Morgan.

"I warned you," John said as he stared down at her, "but you didn't listen."

"They never do," John said as he walked away leaving her behind in immense pain. Once he reached the courtyard, he saw that it had been wrecked. However, the demon Etrigan was successful. The Manticore had been destroyed.

"I came and did what you requested," said Etrigan as he turned towards John, "Now release me or I'll make you dead."

"Sorry mate," John said with his hands in his pockets, "Can't do that just yet. Let's just say Fate has a different plan for you."

"You lied to me!" Etrigan roared angrily.

"Did what I had to," John shrugged. Etrigan roared as he jumped in the air with his flaming blade held back. However, John merely snapped his fingers and Etrigan suddenly stopped in midair as the dying knight flew right into him. John watched as the knight and Etrigan became one, till the knight's form was all that could be seen.

"Who are you?" the man asked weakly as his wounds closed while he stared at John.

"I'm just a damned man," John replied as he turned around, "Oh, you'll find that anything that the hag Morgan had done will be reversed."

As John began walking off, the knight statues all began to become human. Every one of the knights that returned to normal fell due to the magical cost it required for them to be what they were again. That's when John realized something… he had no idea how to get home. With that in mind, he did a complete one-eighty and walked straight towards the knight that had become one with Etrigan.

"In the year 2019," John asked quickly, "would you mind finding a few people and inform them of the fact I'm currently stranded in this particular place and time? One of them is a woman dressed in a white outfit that wields metal sticks as weapons. Another can transform his skin into steel."

"I don't understand," the knight said genuinely confused.

"You'll understand eventually," John said, "That's all I ask in return for saving your life and Camelot itself."

"Well, okay then," the knight said still confused, "but requesting prices is not very honorable."

"I have no use for honor," John said with a shrug, "Gets in the way with what has to be done in my opinion."

**In 2019, with the knight…**

The knight had his hair short and was beardless in this century. He now wore a brown jacket over a black shirt, jeans, and dress shoes. He also had a brooding expression. He had recently seen news footage of that group at a place called Heyworld. He debated if he was going to do what that bastard John Constantine had asked of him, but eventually, he decided that it would be honorable to do so as he had made a promise. As much as he changed over the centuries, one thing remained with him. His sense of honor. He immediately got up from his chair which was located in his office at the university he teaches at. He immediately called the Heyworld number with his cellphone as he walked towards his office's exit.

"_Who is this?"_ asked a voice.

"My name is Jason Blood," the man said as he walked down a hallway.

"_Right,"_ said the voice, _"and why are you calling? Nevermind that, how'd you even get this number?! Only Heyworld staff should have it!"_

"That's unimportant. What is important is that I need to speak with the founders," Jason said sternly, "It regards someone they know."

"_I don't know…"_ said the voice slowly, _"They're busy."_

"They'll make time," Jason said certainly.

"_They know a lot of people,"_ the voice said still slowly, _"and not all of them are very nice. The founders might not show up."_

"I made a promise to someone," Jason revealed, "and this is me following through. Tell Sara Lance and Nate Heywood that I must speak with them, and to meet me at the Padstow docks."

**Eventually…**

Jason Blood stood at the edge of a dock as he waited for the founders to show up. He knew they would since not many people knew the woman in white's name or the metal man's name for that matter. He sighed as he was getting bored, but eventually, they showed. Jason heard the sound of a small engine behind him and turned to see a small pod land. He raised both eyebrows as that was new to him, but it didn't matter much. He got over his surprise quickly as Sara Lance and Nate Heywood walked out of the pod and towards him. Sara in her White Canary outfit, and Nate in his Time Bureau monkey suit.

"Okay pal," said Sara, "How did you know our names and that we were the founders of Heyworld?"

"Also, who are you?" Nate asked.

"You probably don't recognize me," Jason said as he looked at the two, "but the last time I saw you two was in 507 A.D."

"Not ringing a bell," Sara said, "sorry."

"Also, you should be dead if you were alive back then," Nate said.

"Not surprising," Jason said bluntly, "You were too busy lusting after my queen, Sara. You were too busy being depressed, Nate."

"Wait…" Sara said slowly, "no way. You can't be…"

"What is it, Sara?" Nate asked.

"This guy is saying he's from Camelot," Sara said, "and what year were we last in Camelot according to your historical mind?"

"The year 507," Nate said in realization, "If you were back then, how are you alive?"

"I was cursed to be bound to a demon," Jason said angrily, "and someone that called himself a "damned man" did it to me."

He then turned around and looked out over the ocean.

"I have yet to free myself of it," Jason said, "but I will."

"Damned man…" Sara said quietly before her eyes widened.

"Mr. Blood," Sara asked the man, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"517 a.d," Jason replied before going silent again.

"Thanks for the information," Sara said as she hurried to the pod with Nate in tow.

**Back with John Constantine…**

John Constantine lay by the side of the river with his eyes closed. It was yet another year since he'd been stranded in time. However, he was becoming more and more comfortable with being in this time and age. He had found a small hut not far from Camelot. His clothes had even changed to be more acceptable for this period, and he had grown a two-year-long beard as well. Occasionally, he was encountered by King Arthur who wanted him to become part of his court. However, John had no desire to do so.

"Why you just layin' by the river?" asked a young voice. John opened his eyes and saw a young girl. John then closed his eyes.

"You should go back to your parents," John said grimly, "Being near me is just a recipe for disaster."

"I don't have any," the girl said sadly, "They went to sleep five years ago and haven't woken up yet."

_Bollocks,_ John thought.

"Someone has to have been taken care of you?" John asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"My uncle," the girl nodded, "but that very mean woman from two years ago turned him into a bug and stepped on out of anger. I haven't seen him since."

John didn't have anything to say, and so stayed silent. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to as he saw a familiar and welcome sight. The Waverider, a timeship, had arrived. It landed a few feet away from him.

John got up to his feet in irritation and stomped towards the ship. He only came to a stop once the gangway(ramp?) had lowered and Sara walked out with Nate alongside.

"Two bloody years!" John shouted angrily, "You took two bloody years to get here?!"

"Nice to see you too, John," Sara said a little less enthusiastic than she was going to, "like the beard."

"Time travel is never exact," Nate said as he placed his hands on his hips, "You know that."

"Whoa!" said the young girl from earlier as she appeared next to John which startled him, "What kind of magic lets that strange-looking castle fly?"

"Not even we know," Sara smiled.

"Let's just get me back to 2019, yeah?" John said grumpily, "any longer, and I might not want to."

"Right," Nate said in agreement, "That'd be bad."

"You're going?" the girl asked John, "but the people at Camelot say you're sticking around to help keep it safe."

"They're on their own," John scoffed as he walked towards the castle.

"That was rude," Sara called to John.

"Piss off, Sara," John called back.

"Don't mind him," Nate said to the girl, "At first, he's a complete jerk. However, after a while of knowing him… he's still a complete jerk."

"What's your name?" Sara asked as she knelt next to the girl.

"Ada Logue," the girl replied.

"Well, Ada," Sara said with a smile, "tell Camelot that if they ever need help just have Merlin do something to call for us."

"Okay," Ada said with a wave as she ran towards the castle, "Goodbye."

Sara waved bye before she and Nate turned to head back inside the Waverider.

**About a week later…**

John sat at a bar drinking a glass of alcohol alone. He was back to his normal appearance too. He was in his usual sour mood, but it wasn't brightened when Gary suddenly reappeared in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Gary?" John asked as he sat back.

"_I need you to listen closely, John,"_ Gary said with a serious expression. John had never seen that expression before because it was usually addled with drug-addict expressions. That is what prompted John to gesture for Gary to speak his piece.

"_Zed is dead, John,"_ Gary said.

"I know," John said miserably as he brought his glass to his lips, "did you come here to make me feel even worse than usual?"

"_I mean her spirit,"_ Gary said, _"Her spirit is gone. She hasn't gone to heaven or hell. She's just gone."_

John widened his eyes and stared directly at Gary almost hoping Gary was trying to screw with him. However, Gary wasn't and John could see it in his expression.

* * *

A/N:

I may or may not continue this story. It all depends on if I get any readers. If I do get a fair amount of readers, then I hope to continue the plan I have for this. However, I won't be able to if I can't find any writers that want to do it with me. In which case, this story will be just a one-shot.

Latin - English translation(s):

1\. Gubernator: Pilot

2\. O dea ex Memoriam: Oh, goddess of memories.

3\. Dona mihi aditum ad mentem huius mortalis: Grant me access to the mind of this mortal.

4\. Moneta gradus, quaeso!: Moneta, I beseech you!

5\. Liceat mihi quaerere de responsa accessum ad exitus vestri in me quaerere.: Allow me access to traverse your realm in search of the answers I seek

6\. Qui reformabit flamma perierat, et ponere manum meam illud Innocentiae In Grano harenae: Reform the flame that was lost and place it in the palm of my hand

7\. Mitte ad Mittens: return to sender

8\. Omnia adusta gelu refrigerat: Ice cools all burns


End file.
